Chopped 'n' Skrewed
"Chopped 'n' Skrewed" is the second single released from R&B singer-songwriter T-Pain's third album, Thr33 Ringz. The song features American rapper Ludacris. Lyrics Yeah! YEA-YEAH! WHOA-O-OHH 1: Nuh-Nuh Nuh Shawty Nuh-Nuh Nuh Shawty Nuh-Nuh Nuh Shawty Don't chop me, Shawty don't Screw Me Shawty don't chop me, Shawty don't Screw Me Shawty don't chop me, Shawty don't Screw Me Yeah Yea-Yeah 1: T-Pain Have you ever seen A dime piece all alone at the bar (bar-bar) Straight out of a magazine And you just want to let her know who you are (are-are) So you say let me buy you a drink Or let a conversation If that's what you want to do (do-do) And she said love is about to end And you said welcome to my crib And She said I can't leave my friends 1: Now you've officially been chopped and screwed Screwed-Screwed Chopped-Chopped And Screwed You've officially been Dance-Dance Screwed And Ewed-Ewed Chopped Screwed-Screwed You've officially been chopped and screwed And-And Screw Chop-Screw-Screwed You've officially been Screwed Screwed Screw-Screw Chop-Chop And Screwed You've officially been And-And Screwed 2: Shawty don't chop me, Shawty don't Screw Me (Yeah) Sha-Shawty don't chop me, Shawty Screw-Screw (Chopped and Screwed) Shawty-Shawty don't chop, Shawty-Shawty don't Screw Me (HEYYY-Yeah) Shawty don't chop me, don't-don't Screw Me (Yea-Yeah) 2: T-Pain Have you ever been in the VIP room Of your favorite strip club (club-club) And you got a shawty on you Kissing on your neck Making you feel like she so in love (love-love) Now you done grabbed you a couple a drinks And you feeling like it's about time to cuddle up (up-up) And you said shawty what's really up And she takes big sip out yo cup And she said it'll be 60 bucks 2: Now you've officially been chopped and screwed Screwed-Screwed Chopped-Chopped And Screwed You've officially been Dance-Dance Screwed And Ewed-Ewed Chopped Screwed-Screwed (Luda-Luda (hahaha)) You've officially been chopped and screwed Ludacris: Nah-Nah-Nah Shawty why you acting all like that (like that) Like all you ever really want to do is just doubt me Ludacris can't-can't live with out 'em But even more I bet you really can't live with out me (nope) You-You must of flipped yo wig (yup) You got to be out yo mind (ey) I chop ch-chop You screw-You Screw You out of yo-out of yo spine (woo) Back breaker Put you over my knees Put you on punishment Women and I'll spank ya (baaa) Have you praising the lord Like thank you-thank you Thank you lord I want to thank you (Jesus) But have you ever met a women that will lead you on And still you work instead of please her (yup) Have her singing this song Cause all night long She did nothing but flirt and tease ya (yup) But I got to admit that I have Put one in the air sit back and I laugh (ey) Shawty why do you insist on doing me that bad (ey) Probably it's cause the amount of booty that I grab (ey) Comming back to haunt me So instead of being put in submission to subdue (what happened) Guess what dawg (hahaha) (Lu-Lu-Luda) 3: Now you've officially been chopped and screwed Screwed-Screwed Chopped-Chopped And Screwed You've officially been Dance-Dance Screwed And Ewed-Ewed Chopped Screwed-Screwed You've officially been chopped and screwed And-And Screw Chop-Screw-Screwed You've officially been Screwed Screwed Screw-Screw Chop-Chop And Screwed You've officially been And-And Screwed 3: Shawty don't chop me, Shawty don't Screw Me (Yeah) Sha-Shawty don't chop me, Shawty Screw-Screw (Chopped and Screwed) Shawty-Shawty don't chop, Shawty-Shawty don't Screw Me Shawty don't chop me, don't-don't Screw Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-ME Link *https://www.reverbnation.com/threerings/song/1287804-chopped-n-screwed-ft-ludacris Category:Singles Category:Singles:A-G Category:T-Pain Singles Category:Thr33 Ringz Tracks Category:2008 Singles Category:Contemporary R&B Singles Category:Hip-Hop Singles